The Last Meeting Of The Order
by WerewolfDoctor
Summary: Harry's life after the Last Battle. And Sirius is back from the dead. Because he's just that stubborn. So ... yeah.


The Last Meeting Of The Order

When Sirius came tumbling out of the Veil he had his wand raised, ready to continue a battle that had been finished two years earlier. He tumbled into an empty room. Sirius was thrown into a Ministry holding cell because they weren't sure what else to do with him. _Nobody knows how the Veil truly works,_ the nameless, faceless Ministry officials told him, _not even the Unspeakables. Nobody knows how you survived._ They wanted to do experiments on him, but Remus, who was in the Ministry to campaign for werewolf rights, rescued him. It was the first of many surprises.

Two years. He'd lost two years. Sirius couldn't quite comprehend it, even with the rational part of his mind reminding him that he'd once lost _twelve_. Unfortunately (as his friends had always told him) the rational part of his mind wasn't very large. Besides, at least he had noticed those twelve years passing. He'd lost two years in a second.

Remus told him the bare facts of all he had missed. Dumbledore dead and Harry on the run. Hardly anybody knew the details; that was what the meeting tonight was for, but Remus was taking him to Grimmauld Place early to let Harry know about Sirius' current state of not-being-dead-like-everybody-thought. Sirius scowled at once again having to go to the house he hated but he was eager to see Harry again.

In fact, Sirius was much more eager to hear about Harry than trivialities like war or Voldemort. Remus had grinned, but his expression quickly sobered, "He's … well, it's kind of hard to explain really," Sirius resisted the temptation to yell at Remus to get on with it. "When you see him tonight, when you see him chairing that meeting you won't believe that, just two years ago, people were saying that he was too young to join the Order. He's wise and powerful, he fought and won a war and it cost him. He's also godfather to my son."

Sirius burst out laughing, "You mean … you and Tonks?" Remus beamed and Sirius gave him an impromptu hug that nearly knocked both of them over. Remus chuckled.

"Yes … well. Anyway, that's one side to Harry. There's another side to Harry that's like a child reborn. He doesn't have any worries, Voldemort's gone, and he doesn't need to worry about money or getting a job. He dotes on Teddy, but he's about as responsible a godfather as you were, which isn't a bad thing. Teddy's already got two responsible parents, which is quite enough for any kid. Every kid needs a crazy godfather in their life, and Harry's filling the shoes perfectly.

Hermione's busy changing the world, like we always knew she would, and Harry speaks up for her causes, 'cos however much he kicks back he's still _Harry_, he can't just see something that needs putting right and do nothing, but he's really only a figurehead. Ron's gone on to become an Auror, as you might expect, but Harry tends to concentrate on having the fun he never managed to have as a child. It's … beautiful to see, Sirius. I've never really seen him laugh, really, properly laugh before now. But it's worrying; he does tend to swing between the two personalities. You can't fight a war like that and not have it affect you."

They were silent for a long time until Remus spoke again. "I think that's what this meeting's about, really. He's calling it 'The Last Meeting of the Order' and as overly dramatic as that sounds, the name really means something. It means an end to the war and an abdication of responsibility on Harry's part. After the meeting I think he's going to disappear off somewhere, just to escape. He's hinted he might."

"I thought he wanted to be an Auror, like Ron,"

"He did, but I don't think he's sure what he wants to do anymore. He's sick of fighting and I don't think anything's ever caught his imagination like being an Auror did. Never mind the fact that he doesn't exactly trust the Ministry, even if some of his best friends are working for it. The marks on his hand never really faded. Maybe he will become an Auror once he's ready, but for now I think he needs a break, and people will line up to give him a job if he ever wants one."

Sirius received another surprise when they entered Grimmauld Place – there was a hole where his mother's portrait had once hung and the walls were liberally splashed with red and gold and all sorts of other decorations, amusing pictures, cartoons, even what Sirius recognised as some Harry's less treasured photos of James and Lily. "Harry did a little redecorating when they were hiding here," Remus said wryly, noticing Sirius' expression. "I think it helped relieve the stress somewhat."

"I can imagine," said Sirius and chuckled as he imagined Harry 'redecorating' the house. The next thing Sirius knew they were bound in ropes so tightly he couldn't move. Sirius watched as Harry emerged from the Invisibility Cloak and drew his wand from his robes, visibly shaking with anger.

_He must have done the spell nonverbally and wandlessly. Very impressive,_ Sirius noted with a fond smile. _Wait, Harry probably thinks you're some Death Eaters, callously impersonating his dead godfather to affect him. He's probably going to hex you into oblivion, and all you can think about is how proud you are of him?_ Sirius thought for a second, still watching Harry who hadn't said anything, but was pointing his wand straight at Sirius' chest.

_Yes._

…

Harry paced in his bedroom, going over what he would reveal this evening, and what he wouldn't. He wouldn't tell them about the Resurrection Stone, or about the stupid, desperate idea he had that, just because Sirius was fainter than the other sprits, he wasn't really – no, he wouldn't tell them about the Stone. Or any of the Deathly Hallows. He could easily pass off Voldemort's desire to possess Dumbledore's wand as arrogant greed. He wouldn't tell them about Dumbledore's past either. Dumbledore, whatever mistakes he might have made in his youth, deserved that much. Rita Skeeter had been so discredited by her lies that most people passed off the biography as more lies and Harry was happy to let them think that. Harry was also sure that Rita would've 'embellished' any truth she had found to make it a better read, so it was best to make sure they ignored the book anyway.

Harry stopped pacing. Why was he so nervous? He knew what he was going to say, and what he wouldn't. It would take a while, but it was essentially simple. He'd just be telling everybody exactly what happened, but missing out a few of the details. There were no difficult decisions to make, no war to fight. It was what the meeting symbolised though. The war hadn't ended with Voldemort's death; there had still been numerous Death Eaters to round up. There were the ones who had been the fanatically loyal to Voldemort and who wanted Harry dead out of a desire for revenge, no matter what the consequences to them. The ones who, even they weren't loyal and only joined through the desire for power, realised they would never be pardoned and were determined to cause chaos before they went. Then there were those who ran and hid, those who had to be found. Then, after Voldemort and the Death Eaters there was a world to rebuild, and even after that he was still Famous Harry Potter and that meant he could never get peace. He knew being Famous Harry Potter had helped; he had been helping campaign for equal rights for werewolves, giants, house-elves, and all sorts of other magical creatures. He had campaigned for the removal of biased laws and the free distribution of Wolfsbane Potion. He had also, though nobody else knew it, not even Ron and Hermione, been training himself in becoming an Animagi. It was all part of his plan.

After this meeting he would run, he would stop being Famous Harry Potter. He had it all planned out; after this meeting he would be Harry Jameson, nondescript and unmemorable. He would keep in touch with his friends, of course, but to the wider world he would disappear. He would live in a simple flat somewhere. Maybe he would even get a job, or maybe he would continue to live of his savings. He hadn't decided yet. Hermione could change the world on her own; he knew she was more than capable. Harry thought he might even return, one day, but he wasn't thinking that far ahead.

A noise downstairs startled him; it was far, far too early for the meeting. He thought it might be Remus, he had said he might be early after all, but a year on the run had instilled a type of paranoia in him that would make Moody proud. Constant Vigilance had saved his life on more than one occasion. Harry slipped on his Cloak and silently crept downstairs, a skill he had learnt from numerous nights spent wandering the castle. He had been right, it was Remus, but standing by him, laughing, joking, was _Sirius_. Harry's insides froze and, what he realised had to be the fake Remus and fake Sirius were bound in ropes before he even thought to draw his wand. Harry had had Death Eaters try to play all sorts sadistic tricks on him, but this, impersonating Remus never mind impersonating _Sirius_, it was … beyond … _How dare they. How. Dare. They._ He held his wand level at the fake Sirius' chest. _He's fake, they're just impersonating him to get to you, but Merlin, they've even got his expressions right._

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice deliberately cold and emotionless. He couldn't let them know how much this was affecting him. The fake Remus winced, _so he should,_ Harry thought viciously.

"Remus Lu-"

"Who. Are. You? Don't lie. Don't make me hurt you,"

"Harry, is there still Veritaserum in this house? Give us some, we're telling the truth,"

Harry hesitated, tempted, but replied in a flat voice, "It will only force you to reveal what you believe to be the truth; your minds might have been twisted so far that you actually believe what you say. You might be Occlumens. You might have already taken the antidote in anticipation, which is quite likely since you're suggesting taking the Veritaserum."

"Then ask us something only we would know," Sirius said,

Harry was silent, weighing him up with a cold, calculating look. Sirius knew Harry well enough to know that the cold exterior was mostly a façade, that inside there must be turmoil and Harry would be fighting to not let his heart rule his head. Sirius was grateful, because he knew that at that moment Harry's heart would be telling him to rip the imposters to shreds. Sirius was surprised at how well Harry was controlling himself; the Harry he knew was led primarily by his heart. _Remus was right,_ Sirius thought a little sadly, _Harry has grown up_.

"What did I admit to you _that_ Christmas?" Harry asked eventually. Sirius hesitated; Harry had admitted a lot to him the Christmas Arthur had been attacked, but he had the feeling that Harry was referring to one thing in particular.

"You admitted that sometimes you wanted to give in, to just d-die, because it would be easier than fighting everyone," Sirius said softly, remembering his desperation and helplessness when Harry had told him. All he had been able to do was hold Harry to him and tell him that there were people who loved him. Sirius didn't imagine that his apparent death would have helped Harry's state of mind and Sirius remembered with a sort of detached curiosity, that his only thought as he fell through the veil had been guilt for leaving Harry when he needed him most. Beside Sirius, Remus had a pained look on his face, and Sirius knew that he too was wishing he could've helped.

Harry was trying, and succeeding for the most part, not to show any reaction at all. His head was a jumble because only Sirius, only _his_ Sirius could have known what he had said when he was at his most vulnerable. Harry turned and asked Remus, as calmly as he could, "What was the memory I chose when I first produced a Patronus?"

"A memory from when you were a baby; James and Lily were talking," Remus said absently; he still hadn't got over the shock at what Sirius had revealed. Harry lowered his wand slowly and the bonds loosened until Sirius and Remus were able to free themselves.

"Tell me everything," Harry said, and Sirius could hear a desperate longing in his voice, "how did Sirius come back?"

"We will tell you, as far as we know, which isn't very much," said Remus, "but first … is it true? You really wanted to…"

"I wasn't … actively suicidal, if that's what you mean, but there were times when I wanted to give up, and I knew that giving up would mean dying because Voldemort would never let me live." Harry gave a dark chuckle, "Merlin I'm a depressing kid."

"You've every right to be," said Sirius. Harry gave a noncommittal shrug.

"So, how is Sirius suddenly not dead?"

"We're not actually sure. From my point of view, one minute I'm fighting Bellatrix, the next I've tumbled into an empty room and told two years have passed. Nobody, not even the Unspeakables, are exactly sure how or why. Sometimes people get lucky, I guess. Sometimes there are miracles,"

"Well, I guess I'm owed a few," Harry muttered, before grinning widely and, it seemed to Sirius, loosing a couple of decades. "D'you like the redecorations?"

"Love them," replied Sirius with a grin of his own. "How did you get rid of my dear mother? She had all sorts of protective charms on her, and a couple of curses for good measure. I remember trying all sorts when we decided to use this place as Headquarters."

"Brute force really. A combination of really quite powerful curses and charms for about a day. Felt a lot better after that."

"I can imagine," said Sirius with a smirk.

Harry found himself telling Sirius, and Remus, but mainly Sirius, everything that had happened from the end of his disastrous fifth year. Sirius, with his quick wit and being _Sirius_ made the whole experience very enjoyable, the exact opposite to how imagined he'd be feeling that evening when he told the tale for the Order.

Remus smiled as he watched Harry and Sirius. They were so wrapped up in each other he doubted they'd even notice if he left the room. It wasn't like they were deliberately locking him out and every time he commented or made a joke they talked and laughed with him, but they soon fell back into the habit of talking to each other. Remus couldn't help being ridiculously pleased for them; both of them had spent so long dreaming of a family and now they had each other. No Dark Lord was ever going to split them up again.

…

"I bet you couldn't have got the memory from Slughorn without the lucky potion."

"I could've, I was his little potions prince,"

"Couldn't,"

"Could,"

"Couldn't,"

"Could,"

Sirius conjured a pillow and whacked Harry with it. Harry retaliated by incinerating the pillow. Remus decided that now would be a good time to escape to the kitchen as battle, most enjoyable, ensued.

Eventually they lay exhausted having destroyed most of the room and tried out numerous hexes on each other. "Why were we even fighting about this anyway?" Harry asked, "I don't even like Slughorn." Sirius merely laughed.

…

"Hey, you two," Remus said eventually, "I need to go see Tonks and Teddy now,"

Harry beamed, "Say hello to Teddy for me. And Tonks of course,"

"Will do," Remus replied and disappeared into the fire.

"Y'know, just after I was named Teddy's godfather I broke into Gringotts. The Lestrange Vault, no less,"

Sirius pouted, "You, Young Man, are not allowed to be more reckless than me," he said indignantly. "Now I'm going to have to break into Gringotts,"

"Please don't, I was just getting used to the relative peace."

"Well, that settles it. Can't have you getting lazy. Now tell me about breaking into Gringotts."

"Nah, I've got to tell you about getting captured and taken to Malfoy Manor first."

…

"Tell you a secret," said Harry,

"Ooooh, do,"

"But you've got to promise not to tell anyone else, even Remus,"

"Well, that's kinda the point of secrets isn't it?"

"Smartarse,"

"But Remus knows all about secrets, Harry, if you want to tell anyone anything,"

"Well, maybe. I was just going to keep this to myself, but since you're here I'm going to tell you. I've trained myself to become an Animagus,"

"Wow, Harry, that's amazing! What's your form?"

"Black panther. About medium size."

…

"No, I told you, I was only slightly dead,"

"Because that makes so much sense," Sirius replied sarcastically,

"Voldemort killed me but I was linked to life because Voldemort used my blood to resurrect himself. I died, had a chat with Dumbledore, who was very dead but still able to talk to me, and then came back,"

"What if the chat with Dumbledore was all in your head?"

"Does that make it any less real?"

"That sounds like something Dumbledore would say,"

"He did."

…

"Listen, if both you and me were able to come back from the dead then why not-"

"We came back because neither of us were completely dead! And before you say anything I know you weren't completely dead because you were dimmer than the others when you came out of the Stone. Mum and Dad are both very, completely dead. Don't think I haven't thought about this because I have, Sirius. For a long time I thought of little else. I obsessed about it for weeks, but listen to me very carefully, Sirius. The only way back from the dead is that Stone, and that was not a true way back. To bring them back that way would be a curse,"

"Sorry. I thought. Its just I – I still miss them Harry,"

"I know. I miss them too, even though I didn't really know them,"

Sirius reached out and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and Harry nestled into Sirius's chest.

…

Remus watched the two, trying to squash his slightly envious feelings. He had known Harry longer than Sirius had, had fought with him in a war, had named him godfather to his son, and yet as soon as Sirius returned from the dead Harry and Sirius reclaimed that unnameable connection. Remus shook his head slightly, he loved seeing two of his favourite people so happy, and he had a family of his own now, something he never thought would happen, they deserved their own happiness, something that had been taken from them for so long, and so he walked slowly to the kitchen and began to prepare for the Last Meeting of The Order.

_A/N Yes, I chose Harry's Patronus memory to be the one from the film, partly because it is just so happy and sad at the same time, but mainly because I just love that scene between Harry and Remus in the film; it's one of my favourite scenes. I also thought it would be much harder for a stranger to guess that as Harry's happiest memory than merely when Harry left the Dursleys for Hogwarts, which is what it was in the books. _


End file.
